Sensing mechanisms associated with furniture may be impacted by user interaction with the furniture, environment impact on the furniture, and/or other-sensor impact with the primary sensing mechanism. In some aspects, a furniture item having multiple, highly-sensitive capacitive sensors may generate interrupted monitoring data when cycling a listening frequency across multiple sensors, detecting change in monitored capacitance from a different sensor than intended. In other aspects, a sensor being used to monitor a change in capacitance over a particular sensor may inadvertently retrieve multiple false readings in response to detecting noise from other sensing mechanisms. Accordingly, a need exists for an accurate capacitive-sensing technology for use with furniture items having multiple capacitive sensors, which addresses the foregoing and other problems.